Carry on my will
by HollowKU
Summary: 'Every single thing that happened in here was a lie. Everything was set up. My journey. My battles. My quest to become the very best. My life was just a mere computer program! ... ... ... ... ...But it seems...That 'he' still has the chance to live the right way...' Classic Burningleafshipping mention. Modern Red and Leaf siblings. Oneshot.


**Hey, FanFiciton Members! This is HollowKU with this short oneshot I've been thinking about ever since I saw a picture of the classic and modern Red, with the classic disappearing while grabbing the modern one before disappearing. Well, I saw the picture and the idea of this oneshot just popped out. Well, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Carry on my Will**

**(At some point in time…)**

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

...How many days has it been...

...How many weeks...

... ...

...How many **_years_**.

...I can't remember anymore...

... ...

...Well...it doesn't matter...

...In this dark world...time is not important at all...

... ...

...One day I was with my Pokémon, my partners, training...

...and the next day...

... ...

...Everything just disappeared...

...Pallet Town...

...The Pokémon League...

...Mt. Silver...

...The whole Kanto region...

...The world itself...and along with it...

Prof. Oak.

Blue.

...Mom...

...Even my Pokémon disappeared. There was nothing in this world. Just a black abyss in which I was floating, without any purpose. There was no meaning.

...No.

There is NO meaning in here.

* * *

**(Later in time...)**

... ...

... ...

...And even after all of this, I'm still wondering...

Why me?

Why I, from all people, was the only one...

The only one who was chosen...to see the world become nothing...

...And even in the nothingness...I'm still here.

**Alive**.

I'm really sure I'm not dead. I can feel the warmth of my hands...

...Of my chest...

...Of my heart...

... ...

...But even if I'm alive...

...Only death surrounds me. Without anything alive near me or far from me, this is the same as a limbo. A place where nothing exists.

Not even me.

* * *

**(Some point later in time)**

... ...

... ...

***BZZZ***

...Hmm?

... ...

... ...

... ...

***BZZZ***

...Huh?

... ...

...That can't be possible...

...I haven't heard a single sound even since _that incident_ happened years ago...

... ...

***BZZZZZZ!***

...What?

...What is that?

...It's like a white, shining dot in the middle of this darkness...

... ...

... ...

***BZZZZZZZZZZ!***

Whoa!

... ...

**(Minutes later...)**

... ...

... ...

... ...

...Ugh...

...What happened?

...The only thing I can remember was that shining dot that became a flashing light... and then...

...

...

...Everything is white...

White...

It's been a while since I've been surrounded by light...

... ...

...It feels familiar somehow...

...

...Hmmm...that's curious...

**There's a tiny black object in the middle of this blank space.**

... ...

...Hmmm...

...It's like one of those tips signs that I used to see all around Kanto...

... ...

...What does it say...?

...Let's see...

... ...

... ...

'Pokémon Project: Fire Red and Leaf Green Versions.'

'Completed: 1%'

* * *

**(A week later...)**

...That explains a lot...

... ...

...Why this world became nothing...

...And why I'm the only survivor...

... ...

...Because everything is a** fake world**.

Every single thing that happened in here was a lie.

Everything was set up.

My journey. My battles. My quest to become the very best.

My life was just a mere computer program!

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

...But it seems...

... ...

...That 'he' still has the chance to live the right way...

...If this is a remade world...

...Of the world I once knew...

...Then 'he' will come...

'Completed: 15%'

* * *

**(4 months later...)**

It's amazing how 'they' can make a world like this...

... ...

... ...

There's still no people, but I believe that they will be very happy living in this new Pallet Town...

The world has slowly being regenerated, and it looks really beautiful...

...Even Lavender Town doesn't look so bad now...

... ...

... ...

***data arriving***

***data arriving***

...I believe it's time...

...For 'he' to come...

... ...

... ...

... ...

***clink* *clink***

***data received***

***Male protagonist: Red data installed***

Just as I thought...

***Rival: Blue data installed***

Blue...

***Female protagonist: Leaf data installed***

Leaf?

I don't remember anyone with that name...

... ...

...! ...!

...It can't be!

...Is she...

This girl...

...she looks exactly the same...

... ...

...GREEN?!

'Completed: 40%'

* * *

**(A week later)**

*yawns*

"...Where am I?"

Hmm?

"...What is this place?"

It seems he is finally awake.

"Who am I...?"

"Red."

"Huh?! W-who are you?"

He seems scared of me.

"You must be really confused. My name is Red.

"Red...I like that name."

"That's good, since you're also called like that."

"My name is Red, too? "

Even though he is me...he looks different, starting with his hair...

It's been a while since I've talked to someone. I believe it's doing fine.

"So...what is this world?"

"You know nothing about the world?" Weird, maybe his memory program hasn't been installed yet. "Very well, I'll teach you."

"This is the world of Pokémon. A world where live two types of species. Us, humans, and the creatures known as Pokémon."

"Pokémon?"

"Yes. They are creatures with amazing abilities and there are lots of different types of them around this world."

Maybe I could show him.

*cry*

"Wha-? What is that?"

Even since he arrived, I've been able to create things around here. One of them, is making Pokémon appear from nowhere for a little period of time.

"This is a Pokémon. This is one species we call 'Rattata', a rat-like Pokémon."

"Wow...can I touch him?"

"Sure."

...His face...

...That bright expression of happiness...

... ...

*cry*

"Huh? It disappeared!"

"Sorry...I have yet to master this ability..."

"Mmm...well, it was good while it lasted. That Pokémon was really cute and nice, big brother!"

Huh?

"Big brother?"

"Yeah, well...sorry about that..."

"I don't mind. We're kind of related, you know."

"Really? Thanks a lot, big brother!"

Huh? A hug?

... ...

...It's been a while since I've received a hug, even when the past world still existed...

"Show me more about this world, big brother!"

... ...

...I have realized why I'm still here even though he is already here.

... ...

...I need to guide him, and show him this world before the 'beginning' of his adventure.

'Completed:60%'

* * *

**(4 months later...)**

"Big brother, that's not fair!"

Today I had a battle with the other me. And he lost again.

"You'll eventually surpass me, Fire. Just focus on your training."

I started called him 'Fire' as a nickname, since both of us are named the same and that would be confusing for...

"There's no way big brother Red would lose! Meh!"

...her.

...Leaf eventually joined us, and she also started calling me 'big brother'.

"Leaf, apologize to your brother."

"Ok, I'm sorry..."

... ...

...I still can't believe that she is her...

...Green...

Why couldn't she make it on time that day?

... ...

"Big brother, is something wrong? Why are you crying?"

...What?

Oh. I didn't realize I dropped some tears.

"It's nothing, really..."

"Don't cry, big brother Red! That makes me sad ! *sniff*"

"C-Calm down, Leaf. There's no need to cry."

During this time with them, I have realized that dealing with children is really hard.

...I guess Mom had a rough time raising me...

"You remind me of someone that was very dear to me, Leaf."

"Like you and me, big brother?"

"Yeah, Fire...you could say she was your older sister. Her name was Green. We used to hang out a lot when we were kids...before your uncle Blue became an arrogant guy..."

"What happened to her?"

... ...

... ...

That's the same question I've been asking to myself ever since I started my journey.

"I really don't know...the day before I started my journey...that was the last time I saw her...and then she suddenly disappeared..."

Like if she never existed.

Even after knowing the truth of my existence...

I still can't find her.

"Don't worry, big brother, since we we'll never disappear!"

"Yeah! We will be together forever!"

... ...

...What a **big** lie.

* * *

'Completed: 90%'

**(The day prior the launch of the games)**

... ...

... ...

...Look at this place. It's finally...

... ...

...I've dreamed to see this for a long time.

... ...

...My life has changed drastically ever since I met this two.

...They will be amazing trainers in the future.

***data download***

***data download***

It's a pity...

...I really wanted to see them going to their adventure...

***data download: 5%***

... ...

...It has begun.

... ...

...My legs...

***data download: 20%***

I'm sorry I didn't tell anything to you, kids...

... ...

...The meaning of my existence was to teach you the basics of the Pokémon world. You'll remember everything you'll need for your adventure.

Everything else will be **erased** from your memories.

***data download: 35%***

I couldn't tell you because...even if you were going to forget everything...I wouldn't manage to live with myself after seeing you disappointed and extremely sad...

...Forgive me for lying to you...

...Leaf...

...Fire...

***data download: 50%***

...Leaf...

...I know you will become one of the best trainers ever.

Please...check on your brother so he doesn't make foolish decisions...

And please...don't fall in love with Blue.

...I love you, my dear sister. And good luck.

***data download: 75%***

***Female protagonist: Leaf download successful***

... ...

...Fire...

...No...Red.

You will become one of the strongest trainers ever...

Don't become a lone wolf like me.

I know you will become cold and distant after the Kanto journey...

But remember what is important...

*forehead kiss*

...Carry on my will...

Pokémon Trainer Red.

***data download: 95%***

***Male protagonist: Red download successful***

... ...

...My body is almost gone...

*tear drop*

*smile*

...Everyone...

"Come on, Red! This time I will defeat you for real!"

"Red, you need to pass by to check on your Pokédex."

"My little Red, let's go home to give you a big dinner."

"Red...I have missed you..."

Green...

...I'm home.

***data download: 100%***

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

...

..

.

* * *

**(years later...)**

... ...

... ...

... ...

"Red! Why are you standing still like a dead man! Come on, let's go!"

Huh?

"Oh, ok. I'm coming."

Today is a big day.

I was invited to be part of the Champions Tournament held in this region, Unova.

I have been training for 2 years ever since a kid named Ethan defeated me at the top of the cold Mt. Silver.

My sister, Leaf, has been training with me ever since that moment, and she has travelled here as well to see me battle against the other champions.

"I heard Blue will be here, too! I hope you will get along this time, really. He may be arrogant, but he's a nice person inside."

...If you touch one of her hairs, Blue...I will hunt you down with my Charizard.

*wind blowing*

Huh?

"What's with this wind? Unova really has a different climate than ours back in Kanto!"

... ...

...

...It feels strange...

...and familiar for some reason...

"Well, we should get inside quickly. The tournament will start anytime soon, and you need to be there!"

"Y-Yeah...I'm coming..."

_"...Carry on my will...Pokémon Trainer Red."_

Huh?

... ...

... ...

... ...

"Heh. It must be my imagination."

... ...

... ...

...But if it was true, don't worry.

I will.

* * *

**So...how was it? I hope it was good enough XD I'll continue writing TPC, don't worry (for the ones who are following that story, and for the ones who don't, it's called 'The Parallel Challenger'. It's an Ash VS Red fic). I'll post the new chapter in a couple of weeks, so be patient. Anyway, hope you liked it and I would be really grateful if you review it. Anyway, gotta study! Hollow, out!**


End file.
